1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of puzzles, and more particularly to the manufacture of customized jigsaw puzzles.
2. Description of Related Art
Public photographic vending machines are well known in the prior art. These machines typically include cameras which can take photographs of individuals sitting in the machine or booth. These photographs are developed by the machine and dispensed to the individual. More modern photographic vending machines include systems that are able to produce a photographic montage using an image of the user in combination with a stored image selected by the user.
There is consumer interest in personalized jigsaw puzzles which include an image or a modified image chosen by the consumer. For example, French patent application FR 2,653,350 (published Apr. 26, 1991) describes a process for creating a jigsaw puzzle from a photograph. The photograph is glued to a cardboard sheet, and then the photograph and the cardboard sheet are pressed together and then are cut into pieces to form a jigsaw puzzle. Unfortunately, the production of individual cardboard jigsaw puzzles is generally not economically feasible, primarily due to equipment costs, as such puzzles are mass-produced and cut using giant industrial presses. A flourishing business still exists for hand-cut personal and custom puzzles, as is evidenced by various web sites that offer this service. These mainly use photographs glued to plywood that is then cut with either scroll saws or water jets.
WO 98/42420 (Japanese published Oct. 1, 1998) describes a jigsaw puzzle constructing vending machine. The machine captures a picture of an individual and permits the picture to be combined with a selected background. It may be overlaid with text, and morphing and retouching are suggested. The modified picture is then printed onto cardboard. The central portion of the cardboard is then cut out, leaving a surrounding cardboard frame, and the central portion is cut into puzzle pieces having curved but non-interlocking borders. The puzzle pieces are then dispensed. The surrounding cardboard frame is mounted on a backing and is dispensed separately, so that the cardboard pieces may be assembled within the frame by a child. Examples of materials to be used for the jigsaw puzzle sheet are listed and include paper (cardboard), wood (stain sheets), synthetic resins (soft and hard material), synthetic material, stone materials, woven fabrics, non-woven fabrics, cork, metals, leather and glass.